Criminal
by lYmli
Summary: Naruto tenía una vida muy aburrida hasta que conoció a Sasuke, un chico misterioso e intenso yaoi lemon.


**Criminal.**

Era una fiesta en una gran mansión, Sai que era el anfitrión hablaba con los invitados mientras que su novio Naruto se la pasaba mirando de un lado a otro ya que él no estaba tan acostumbrado a esa clase de fiesta rodeado de gente rica y superficial.

- Perdón - dijo Sai con una sonrisa a sus invitados como tomó a Naruto del brazo y le susurró algo al oído. - Pareces un estúpido - dijo él como Naruto mantenía la mirada baja sin decir nada. - ¿Pero qué podía esperar yo? Solo eres una cara bonita - dijo él cogiendo a Naruto de la barbilla y empezó a sonsacarlo. - Mírame cuando te hablo - dijo entre dientes como apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula del rubio.

Naruto no dijo nada y forcejeó con Sai para irse corriendo. Sai decidió no perder tiempo en seguir a su novio - maniquí y se quedó con los invitados. Naruto llegó al baño, había un tocador con un espejo súper grande, Naruto se miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero en vez de echarse a llorar, se limpió la cara con agua fría.

Naruto salió del baño dispuesto a integrarse a la fiesta como le pedía Sai, pero apenas llegó al salón de baile encontró a Sai coqueteando con Gaara, el pelirrojo siempre merodeaba al pelinegro con o sin Naruto presente. Esa noche Naruto se sentía aburrido, así que se metió entre ellos para encararlos.

- Veo, Gaara que esta noche no te empelotas en el club de striptease - dijo Naruto con sarcasmo como Gaara retrocedía dándole una mirada asesina.

- Perdón - dijo Sai a Gaara, agarró a Naruto del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la mansión. - ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Quién te crees para tratar así a mis invitados? - Gritó Sai enojado. - ¿Quién te crees?

Antes de que Naruto dijera algo, Sai le metió un puñetazo en la cara, tumbándolo al piso. Naruto sangraba por sus labios y Sai iba a levantarlo por los pelos para meterle otro uñetazo, pero en eso apareció uno de los meseros, embistió a Sai y le metió un puño en el estomago antes de que tocara siquiera a Naruto, después metió otro puñetazo a la cara de Sai y otro más y más golpes hasta botarlo al piso como la basura que era.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó el mesero ayudando a Naruto a levantarse.

- Sí - dijo él un poco aturdido por su salvador. - ¿Quién eres?

- Sasuke.

- Yo... yo... soy Naruto - dijo él sonrojado.

- Lo sé - dijo Sasuke guiñando un ojo. - Me la he pasado toda la noche mirando esta belleza - dijo rozando con sus dedos la mejilla del menor. - ¿Vienes conmigo? - Preguntó quitándose el delantal de mesero y yendo hacia una moto en los escalones.

- Sí - dijo Naruto asintiendo emocionado. - Pero espera... - Naruto caminó hacia Sai que seguía tirado en el piso y le metió una patada entre sus piernas.

Naruto fue con Sasuke en la moto, la noche en Tokio era hermoso, se veía la torre de Tokio entre los rascacielos. Por alguna razón, Naruto se sentía a salvo con Sasuke porque el pelinegro era tan misterioso e intenso que hacía su corazón latir a mil, podía llevarlo donde quisiera, pensó recostando su cabeza contra su espalda. Sasuke llevó a Naruto a su apartamento, era un piso con muchas cosas, Naruto se paseó curioso y se detuvo junto a la cama donde en la pared había muchos estantes con dinero y joyas, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Naruto era una pistola, se sintió frío ante sus dedos cálidos, nunca habái tenido una pistola en su mano, era dura y grande, recorrió sus dedos por la relieve de la pistola, desde el tronco hasta la punta.

Sasuke estaba a poca distancia admirándolo, la cara que ponía Naruto con la pistola, la forma como la tocaba lo estaba poniendo fuera de sí. Como un cazador detrás de su presa, Sasuke caminó hacia Naruto, atrapándolo por la cintura, asustado Naruto se giró para encararlo, había mucha lujuria en esos orbes negros y Naruto estaba atrapado entre Sasuke y la pared. Sasuke no quería asustar a Naruto, llevó su mano hacia sus cabellos rubios y los revolvió con ahínco, para entonces el corazón de Naruto estaba que salía de su pecho, sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto cogió a Sasuke del cuello, lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza y lo besó, Sasuke no esperaba aquello, pero le correspondió besándolo con hambre, metiendo su lengua por la cálida boca del ojiazul.

Sasuke le quitó la pistola a Naruto y paseó la punta del arma por el rostro rojizo de éste. Naruto entrecerró los ojos como Sasuke bajó lentamente la pistola por su cuello y se detuvo en el primer botón de su camisa. Si la pistola tuviera vida, se derretía por lo caliente que se estaba poniendo el rubio, Sasuke sonrió ante la lujuria naciendo en los orbes azules, bajó la pistola abruptamente, rompiendo los botones de la camisa, desnudando el pecho de Naruto, admiró ese cuerpo delgado y bronceado sin una marca.

Sasuke con lascivia restregó la pistola contra la entrepierna de Naruto, el miembro de éste crecía lentamente y gemía entrecortadamente por el jugueteo del pelinegro. Con la mano libre y maestría, Sasuke quitó los botones de los pantalones que llevaba Naruto dejando el elástico de los bóxers del rubio a la vista. Naruto tragó saliva, Sasuke metió lentamente la unta de la pistola dentro de los bóxers haciendo que Naruto lanzara un grito de sorpesa al sentir la dura y fría arma acariciando su miembro.

Sasuke rajó los bóxers de Naruto, arrojó el arma a un lado y tiró a Naruto sobre la cama, era hora de que él disfrutara también, empezó a quitarse la camiseta ante Naruto, mostrando sus abdominales de Adonis. Naruto se relamió los labios ante semejante cuerpo delicioso que lo iba a poseer, curioso llevó su mano hacia el pecho de Sasuke había un tatuaje de una serpiente con la boca abierta mostrando los colmillos de una forma lasciva.

Sasuke se acercó más a Naruto y se quitó los jeans, Naruto no aguantaba más y decidió ayudar a su amante, acarició el miembro del mayor por encima de los bóxers, ya estaba grande y duro.

Los dos ya desnudos, Sasuke se fue sobre Naruto, besándolo lentamente para no perderse de ningún rincón de ese hermoso y pequeño cuerpo. Naruto entre gemidos no podía decir nada coherente, su cuerpo hablaba por él, alzó su cintura para que su miembro flotara el de Sasuke, su interior pedía a gritos que el pelinegro entrara en él. Naruto abrió las piernas apresando la cintura de Sasuke y el miembro de él empezó a deslizar con cuidado dentro de la entrada del rubio, estaba tan deseoso y excitado que su entrada ya estaba húmeda. Sasuke lanzó un gemido ronco a meter su miembro en la entrada tan estrecha de Naruto, era una sensación rica y su corazón también latía a mil como si Naruto era lo que le faltaba a su vida tan aburrida, quería follarlo una y otra vez ara demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sus manos se encontraron, sus dedos se entrecruzaron, Naruto gemía como un poseso mientras que Sasuke aumentaba las embestidas y lo volvía a besar por todas partes, entonces los dos llegaron al clímax juntos, la esencia de Naruto explotó contra el vientre de Sasuke mientras que él llegó llenándolo.

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó solo en la cama, preocupado se preguntó dónde estaba Sasuke, entonces él apareció con una gran sonrisa y dos tazas de café en mano. Naruto le regresó la sonrisa y se cubrió su desnudez con la sábana como recibía la taza, Sasuke se burló porque Naruto se había puesto tímido e inocente de repente ya que anoche fue todo un gatito salvaje que no dejó de gritar de placer ni de pedir más y más.

- Uh, quiero comer ramen - dijo Naruto con un puchero.

- De acuerdo, vamos a la tienda - dijo Sasuke sentándose a su lado y besándole en la frente.

Después Sasuke fue a ponerse la ropa ya que seguía desnudo, Naruto pudo ver otro tatuaje en el cuerpo de su sexy salvador. En su espalda ancha había una pantera de color negro con ojos amarillos mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Puedo ponerme un tatuaje?

- ¿Qué sería? - Preguntó Sasuke dando una muda de ropa a Naruto.

- Uh, me quiero poner Sasuke aquí - dijo Naruto girándose para mostrar la parte inferior de su espalda, justo en el nacimiento de sus glúteos donde escondía ese punto que enloquecía a Sasuke.

- Con solo esto me pones a mil - dijo Sasuke dándole un mordisco en el cuello, dejando un mocetón rojizo. - ¿Estas seguro que quieres seguir conmigo?

- Cuando me vine aquí contigo en la moto me dije que nunca volvería a mi vida de antes - dijo Naruto lamiendo los dedos de Sasuke sensualmente.

Sasuke sonrió como Naruto se puso su ropa, como él era más grande que el rubio, la ropa le quedaba grande, Naruto estaba más sexy que nunca con la camiseta holgada colgándole de los hombros, los jeans caídos mostrando parte de sus bóxers. Los dos fueron a la tienda por el ramen, pero antes de entrar, Sasuke envolvió a Naruto por la cintura.

- Wow - dijo Naruto excitado ya que Sasuke se levantó la camiseta para mostrarle no solo sus abdominales perfectos sino que llevaba dos pistolas entre el cinturón.

- Toma una - dijo Sasuke provocativamente.

- Pero...

- Hazlo - dijo Sasuke mordisqueando los labios de Naruto ya hinchados por tantos besos.

- Sí - dijo Naruto excitado como metió la mano por la camiseta de Sasuke y tomó una de las pistolas.

Entraron a la tienda, Sasuke llevaba a Naruto de la mano, todos miraban curiosos a la pareja tan sexy.

- Iré por tu ramen - dijo Sasuke caminando en dirección contraria. - ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

- De todo - dijo Naruto yendo por otro estante. - ¿Y a ti qué te gusta comer?

- Ah, Naruto.

- ¿Me quieres comer?

- Miles de veces más.

Naruto se detuvo ante un estante llenos de chocolates, tomó varias bolsas de chocolate, quería hacer realidad la fantasía de Sasuke, quería dejar que Sasuke lo comiera a besos y caricias en una bañera llena de chocolate. Pero no tenía dinero para pagar por ellos, entonces recordó que tenia una pistola, con una sonrisita, Naruto caminó hacia la caja con los dependientes, sacó la pistola y los apuntó.

- Todos al piso y abran la maldita caja! - Gritó Naruto sacudiendo amenazante el arma ante los presentes.

- Me sorprendes - dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia la caja, llevaba varias bolsas de ramen y metió todo el dinero ahí.

- Sabes que soy bueno con estas cosas - dijo Naruto besando la punta de la pistola haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciera todo.

En un mes, Sasuke y Naruto ya eran súper reconocidos, aparecían sus fotos y videos por todas partes, los dos robando tiendas, bancos, joyerías.

Los dos salieron rápidamente de una joyería y robaron el primer carro que vieron en la calle empujando a todos a un lado.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - Preguntó Sasuke al volante como mostraba un anillo de zafiros con incrustaciones de rubís y diamantes a Naruto.

- Éste es el robo más emocionante hasta el momento - dijo Naruto cogiendo el anillo y poniéndoselo. - Házmelo!

Sasuke usaba una mano para manejar el carro y la otra para complacer a Naruto, metía su mano por entre sus jeans y masajeaba su miembro desenfrenadamente excitándose a sí mismo también. Al llegar al apartamento ya no podían más, se desnudaron por el pasillo y llegaron desnudos al baño, se besaban con pasión en la ducha bajo el agua fría que contrarrestaba con sus pieles ardientes. Sasuke alzó a Naruto contra la pared de cristal y empezó a penetrarlo, Naruto le pedía más con rasguños, enterraba sus uñas en los hombros del mayor haciéndolo sangrar, después llevaba su mano para masturbarse, entonces Sasuke se corría dentro de él y continuaban el juego con caricias mutuas, por sus pezones duros, por sus cabellos desaliñados, por sus bocas hambrientas...

Los policías por fin encontraron el apartamento, Naruto veía por TV todo lo que pasaba afuera, las patrullas acorralando el edificio, los policías con pistolas y escopetas, francotiradores, pero él se limitaba a vestirse y mirar el anillo tan hermoso que le dio Sasuke. Sasuke tomaba una maleta y la llenaba de dinero, después agarró a Naruto de los cabellos y lo besó como siempre, tomando el tiempo para disfrutar de esa boquita, no les importaba los policías disparando a lo loco.

La policía entró al apartamento, encontró el lugar lleno de balas al azar y vacío. Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban lejos en moto.

- Nada y nadie nos va a separar - dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa como aceleraba por las calles.

Naruto apretó fuerte la cintura de Sasuke para no caerse, recostó su cabeza contra su espalda, le besó el cuello, le daba la razón, ellos iban a estar juntos por siempre.


End file.
